


Hell and Back

by DancerDramatic14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melissa McCall, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, McCall Family Feels, McCall Pack, POV Melissa McCall, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerDramatic14/pseuds/DancerDramatic14
Summary: But if Melissa McCall neé Delgado knew anything, it was that, this was her son, and she would walk through hell and back to keep him safe.- or an introspective fic on Melissa's feelings towards Scott and the things he's been through.





	Hell and Back

Melissa knows that look too well. It's the look of someone who has sacrificed more than what they can do, and it's the look her baby boy, her precioso hijo, wears everyday and her heart aches.

Scott shouldn't be doing all of this, he should be having fun, scrolling through Facebook or whatever app teenagers are obsessed with now, he shouldn't be saving lives at the expense of his own. 

Her baby is almost 19, and he's experienced more pain than most adults. Scott doesn't deserve this, hell none of these kids deserve it.   
His entire pack, they're children, still growing up, still making mistakes, and yet they're preparing to fight an impossible war. A war, that isn't even necessary. 

Melissa knows that this is going to be hard, God only knows how hard her son's life is now, and she understands why in the beginning, when all this started, why he tried so hard to keep her out of this, why he didn't tell her anything. 

Scott's lost so many, from Boyd and Erica, to Allison - the love of his life, and she knows that he's only going to lose more. And sadly this time, she isn't going to be able to heal this with old reruns of Gilmore Girls and her mother's conchas. 

But if Melissa McCall neé Delgado knew anything, it was that, this was her son, and she would walk through hell and back to keep him safe.


End file.
